Histoires et prompts : Natsume Yuujinchoû
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Recueil qui me servira rarement mais je compte encore écrire sur le fandom dans le futur.


Disclaimer : Les personnages apparaissant dans dans ce texte ne m'appartienne pas à part peut-être un yokaï.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Natsume Takeshi, ce jeune homme d'une chevelure blond, se promenait dans une forêt qui semblait un peu familière mais en même temps, elle lui semblait si étrangère comme si l'ambiance avait changé. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, il se convainquait lui-même. Nyanko-sensei, marchait paisiblement à ses côtés sans un mot ce qui de sa part était assez inhabituel. Inquiet par le mutisme du pseudo makabi Neko, le jeune homme l'interpellait.

« Nyanko-sensei ? Que me vaut ce silence ?

-Quand je parle tu te plains que tu ne t'entends pas penser alors maintenant que je me tais cela t'inquiète ?

-Je m'en étonne c'est tout.

-J'ai vu ton regard lors de notre arrivé dans cette forêt. Quelque chose a changé depuis que tu es venu ? Et ça date de quelle époque surtout ?

-De l'école élémentaire dans mes premières années, je venais de quitter mon village natal.

-Et qu'est qui a changé ?

-Tout ! Une partie de la forêt a disparu puis il y a un yokaï qui semble s'être avaporé.

-Oh je vois. Tu n'aurais pas promis quelque chose ?

-Non pas dans mes souvenirs. »

Takeshi regardait autour de lui, il tendait l'oreille guettant le moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait la présence d'un ayakashi ou un humain qui se baladerait. Leur raison de leur présence ici, était due à une requête d'un yokaï. Celui-ci avait perdu un objet précieux dans ce lieu. Natsume n'en revenait pas mais pour apaiser cet esprit tourmenté.

« Je t'avais dit que rendre des services aux ayakashi et rendre leurs noms, tout ça t'apporterais que des ennuis.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Juste une intuition. »

Il reprenait sa forme originelle celle qui ressemblait vaguement à un immense loup blanc avec une rouge rouge sur le front. Natsume s'accrochait à son pelage prudemment voulant se rassurer. Un être doté d'une crinière tel un lion et des bois comme un cerf, courait vers eux avec un air inquiet puis il voyait le blond accroché à Madara.

« Tu m'as menti !

-En quoi donc ?

-Il a dit qui m'aiderait mais il est parti !

-J'ai déménagé encore et encore, je n'en peux rien.

-Tu mens j'en suis sûr. Tu pues le mensonge. C'est pour ça que j'ai manifester ma colère.

-C'est donc toi la forêt ? »

Madara regardait méchamment son adversaire tout désigné lui montrait ses crocs d'une blancheur immaculée. Le yokaï ne reculait pas, il était loin d'être impressionné.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur vous deux mais j'ignorai que tu serais cette personne le menteur.

-Ce n'est pas un faible Ayakashi, Natsume fait attention.

-J'ai le meilleur des gardes du corps. »

Il repensait à cette forêt dans laquelle, il s'était perdu quelques fois mais aussi ses merveilles. La voir comme ça aujourd'hui, peinait peu ce jeune homme. Les yokaïs ont des colères démesurées il le savait très bien pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux mais j'avais cela avait eu cette ampleur. Cette force était vraiment surprenante. Madara voyait mal affronter seul à seul mais sa fierté l'empêchait de demander de l'aide à Misuzu ou un autre Ayakashi du carnet des amis laissé par Reiko, la grand-mère de Natsume. Elle avait transmis une tâche à son petit-fils, bien qu'inconsciemment et sans présumer qu'un membre de sa famille pourrait hériter de son don. Elle était morte dans la fleur de l'âge, elle était morte aussi simplement qu'un souffle sur une flamme de bougie.

« Je mens c'est vrai mais pas que mon propre bien mais aussi pour protéger ceux que j'aime.

-Tu veux me faire croire ça ? Menteur, Menteur !

-Si tu es tant en colère, passe là ailleurs que sut cette pauvre forêt.

-Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi-même ton garde tremble face à moi.

-Je tremble d'excitation crétin ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais battu sérieusement.

-Dans ce cas Partenaire du menteur, je vais avec l'honneur de l'écraser ta chère fierté. »

La créature bondissait sur le pelage immaculé de Nyanko-sensei, Natsume restait immobile face à ce spectacle. Il se reprochait l'état de la forêt actuel. Une fois le combat terminé Nyanko reprenait sa petite forme celle qui ressemblait à un chat et arrivait près de son compagnon. Et se mettais sur son épaule.

« Ce qui nous tue nous rend plus fort Natsume

-Je le sais Nyanko-sensei, mais la forêt ?

-Elle se remettra d'elle-même, les arbres sont tenaces. »

Natsume était rassuré ce n'était pas que sa faute. Les mensonges sont parfois nécessaires mais en abuser mènent à se créer une vie inexistence et de n'être plus vraiment soi. Madara taisait cette pensée laissant l'adolescent se rendre compte lui-même de cette erreur en essayant un peu de la corriger. Avec des moyens peu orthodoxes certes mais efficaces.


End file.
